A related art sheet feeder is provided in an image-recording device such as a printer. The related art sheet feeder includes a sheet tray and feed rollers. Sheets placed on the related art sheet tray are separated one by one by the feed rollers, and the separated sheets are fed in the conveying direction.
The above-described related art sheet feeder includes a device which comprises two feed rollers apart in the conveying direction of sheets, as, for example, disclosed in Patent Document 1.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2003-146455